Attraction and Understanding
by Squirrelette
Summary: When Luffy accidentally see Kara topless, how will she react, but more importantly how will Luffy react? Come aboard and find out.
1. Attraction

Characters: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Kara, and Tony Tony Chopper  
Kyarakutā ： Monkī D. Rufi, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usoppu, Kara, Tonī Tonī Choppā  
キャラクター：モンキーDルフィ、ロロノアゾロ、ナミ、サンジ、ウソップ、カラ、トニートニーチョッパー

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does

**Attraction**

* * *

Kara yawned. 'This is so boring', she thought as she picked up her book again for the what seemed like the millionth time. She tried to focus, concentrating on the print, but her mind continued to wander to thoughts of her goofy captain. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, quickly she covered her bare chest.

"Come In," she yelled.

"Hey Kara!" Luffy said bounding down the stairs to the woman's quarter. He started coming toward her, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed how she was dressed. Quickly he covered his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Luffy what are you doing?" She asked getting out of her bed, and going to stand behind him.

"Ummm.... well.... I... umm...."

"Luffy you are not making any sense!" She was getting angry now, "Monkey D. Luffy look at me when I am talking to you!"

"I can't..."

"And why not?"

"Umm...well...you are...umm...topless" He sputtered.

"So??" She asked grabbing him and turning him around to face her, "Now uncover your eyes already!"

"No! I can't do that, that would be wrong, and I would be invading your privacy!"

Kara looked at him hard, then she noticed something, and started laughing, "Well you may not want to invade my privacy, but I think your little friend down-stairs could care less."

He looked down, and realized what she was talking about, "Oh... umm....I should probably go."

"Yeah go take care of that Luffy!" She shouted as her captain ran up the stairs. She laughed again, "Wow how immature, he can not even look at his own girlfriend without getting excited. But then again that is Luffy, innocent, naive, and immature." She got back into bed and continued to try to focus on her book.

* * *

"Luffy!"

"Yeah Sanji?" Luffy asked turning to face the inraged chef.

"Did you tell Kara-chan that breakfast was ready? Because she has not come up yet!" Sanji yelled at his forgetful captain.

"Umm no I got distracted, when I went to see her."

"What do you mean by distracted?" Sanji questioned.

"Ahhh... I would rather not go into the details..."

"Whatever just go get Kara-chan!"

* * *

"Kara? Can I come down? Are you dressed yet?" Luffy bit his lip, he really did not want a replay of earlier. He had never been so unconformable in his life, and he had never had that kind of reaction to Kara.

"Yes you can Luffy, don't worry I am fully dressed." Kara replied.

"Oh... Well I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready, and Sanji is getting really impatient.

"O.K. then we should not keep him waiting," She said following him the up stairs, ready to enjoy a nice, hot meal.

* * *

The meal was delicious, but went very fast. It was not long until Lunch and Dinner we also done, and the crew was back to doing their norm. Luffy had not spoken to Kara since he came and got her for breakfast, and she was beginning to worry about him. She zoned out and ended up tripping on a sleep Zoro, on her way back to the kitchen to help Nami and Sanji with the dishes.

"Baka! Why do you have to sleep in the middle of the way?!?!" She shouted kicking Zoro hard in the gut.

"Shit! What was that for?" He asked grogily.

Kara did not reply, instead she ignored him and walked into the kitchen. "I hope you left me some dishes," She said looking at Sanji and Nami.

"We sure did, you can dry." Sanji replied tossing her a towel.

Sanji continued washing the dishes, handing them to her, she dried them and handed them to Nami who put them in their correct places. Suddely Kara's mind started to wander again, she could not stop thinking out what happened this morning with Luffy. Why had he had that reaction, he had never had that reaction before, and he had seem her topless many times.

She was brought back to the present, by the sound of glass shattering. She looked down and realized she had dropped a plate. "Oh Sanji i am so sorry!" She said bending over to pick up the shards of glass.

"No worries Kara, it was only a plate," he replied helping he pick up the pieces.

"I just zoned out, my mind keeps wanting to wander."

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out _so_ much?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not what, who. And who else would I be thinking about."

"Luffy?" Sanji asked

"Yeah, he was acting really strange this morning." She said sitting down.

"What did he do?" Nami asked sitting down across form her.

Sanji moved to lean on the table, so he could hear better."Yeah what could he have possiblily done, to make you think about it this much?"

"Well when he came down to get me for breakfast the first time, I had been relaxing, trying to get some reading done. When he came bounding down the stairs, of course he knocked, but still I do not think he was ready to see what he saw."

"What did he see?" Nami asked

"Umm... My chest."

"You were topless?!?" Sanji shouted

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell me that.... I would have liked to see that view!" Sanji said quietly.

"What was that Ero-cook?!?!"

"Oh was I thinking out loud again? Sorry Kara-chan" He replied, quickly stepping out of her swinging range.

"Kara how did he respond to seeing you topless?" Nami asked, stopping Kara from hurting Sanji.

Kara gave Sanji and nasty look, and went back to sit at the table. "Well lets just say his little friend down-stairs got overly excited."

"Oh!" Nami replied covering her mouth with her hand, and giggling, "He had that kind of reaction."

"Yeah and he had been avoiding me since then, I dunno what is wrong. I mean he had never had the kind of reaction to me before, it was kind of awkward. What should I do Nami?"

"Maybe he is confused? Or maybe he just realized he is attracted to you? But I would talk to him, later and see if something is bothering him."

"Thanks Nami, I will definitely talk to him," Kara said getting up and walking out of the galley.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 1.

Yes Kara is an OC, but I do not think she is a Mary-Sue.

But I do hope you read the next chapter when i get it up, and i hope you like my story :)


	2. Understanding

It was late probably around 1 a.m, when Kara got up and was finally ready to confront Luffy. She had waited until it was his watch, so they could be alone. She threw her covers off, and sneaking past the sleeping Nami went up deck. There he was, his black hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her heart sped and she felt her face grow hot, quietly she clearer her throat. He shot up, ready to fight, but calmed when he saw her.

"Kara." He said turning around and facing the ocean again.

"Luffy we need to talk." She said moving toward him. He suddenly sat, then patted the deck next to him. She took the hint and sat down.

"Umm.. What do you want to talk about?"

"Luffy about this morning, I'm sor.." She did not even get a chance to finish. He quickly took her head in his hands and kissed her. She was surprised but then leaned in.

"I'm sorry." He said gently pulling away.

"Luffy there is no need to be sorry, you did not do anything wrong."

"But I did! I should have never walked in on you! I should have never looked!" He was raising his voice now, clearly upset.

"Luffy calm down." She put her hand on his shoulder, he broke away taking a few steps then stopping.

"There is something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara when I saw you, I had the weirdest feeling ever. YOU saw how I reacted!" He said turning to face her, "or how my body reacted."

"Luffy that is natural, you are a guy, I would be concerned if you did not have that reaction," She said trying to comfort her captain

"But Kara why did I suddenly have a reaction like that, I have seen you topless and naked before, and I have never felt this way!"

"I don't know Luffy, maybe you are just now acknowledging your attraction to me?"

"But I have always been attracted to you," He replied sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Luffy do you remember our first real date?"

"Yeah how could I forget it?" He smiled.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

**_"Come on Kara, they will not wait all night for us," Luffy yelled dragging Kara along by her arm._**

**_"Luffy where are you taking me?"_**

**_"Well I wanted to night to be kinda special, so I asked Haruka if I could use her restaurant for tonight." _**

**_"Oh Luffy that is so sweet, she actually let you?" Kara was surprised Haruka was a cheapskate, she would never let Luffy use her restaurant after hours with out benefiting somehow. _**

**_"Well I kinda have to work for her for free for the next two months but its worth it!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Umm... lets get going ok?"_**

**_"Oh course!"_**

**_When they arrived the restaurant was all decorated with candles and flowers, Luffy and Haruka had truely outdone themselves. Haruka met them at the door and ushered them to a table on the back patio. The table was set for two and in the middle was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Luffy walked ahead of Kara and pulled her chair out, she giggled and sat down. _**

**_"Your meal will be ready in a few minutes I hope you will enjoy it," Haruka said as she went back inside leaving Luffy and Kara alone._**

**_"Oh Luffy this is so beautiful! Did you help Haruka decorate?" Kara asked admiring the scenery. _**

**_"Umm kinda will I told her what kinds of flowers you liked best, and she really did the rest. Well the decorations aren't the only beautiful think here." He replied blushing._**

**_Kara blushed, then smiled, "You look rather handsome tonight to Luffy." Luffy beamed and blushed even redder. _**

_**It was not long until the food came, the meal was mixed with laughs and blushes. When the meal was over**..._

* * *

"We went for a walk on the beach, do you remember that"? Kara asked

"Yeah I remember it, that was where we had our first real kiss." Luffy smiled thinking back to that moment.

"I was so nervous when you leaned in, my heart pounded and my face went red, but it was a marvelous kiss. But where I am going with this is, after out date every time I saw you I blushed and I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach. That when I first learned that I was truly attracted to you."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "That's kinda how I feel when I am around you now!"

"Luffy you said you had always been attracted to me, but maybe after this morning you are physically attracted to me? I mean it would make sense Luffy."

"Does it go away?" He asked wearyily

Kara put her arm around him, and draw him close, "Yes after awhile or just ignore it."

He rested his head on her shoulder, "I am glad you are not mad at me."

Kara could feel him smiling, "No Luffy I am not mad in the least bit, I love you to much to be mad to you."

"I love you to Kara!" He kissed her again. "But I am hungry!"

"Oh Luffy when are you not!" She smiled as her captain bounded toward the galley, and she knew that nothing would really change between them, they would only become closer.

End

* * *

Ok so ya that was kinda a sappy ending, it did not end the way i planned it to, but i like it. I hope you do to.

I have another idea for a new fanfic, so hopefully the next one will be up soon..

Thanks: Meaghan


End file.
